1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to braking systems suitable for use with skateboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are any known braking devices for skateboards. The most common is the semi cylindrical shaped plastic affixed to the bottom rear portion of the skateboard deck. The latest braking devices are a skateboard truck (axle) with a built-in brake mechanism that reduces the rotation of the skateboard wheels when activated by a hand-held control lever or a foot control lever that protrudes above the top portion of the skateboard deck. Other types of braking devices include a mechanism affixed to the bottom of the skateboard deck that reduce the rotation of the wheels when activated by a foot control lever which protrudes above the top portion of the skateboard deck. All of the foot controlled brake devices require the user to press downward on a foot lever to perform a braking operation. These foot levers protruding above the board can hinder a users rideability.
However, there has not been a skateboard braking system that encompass a semi flush mounted pivoting foot controlled foot pedal to reduce the rotation of the skateboard wheels. In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved braking system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.